I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the delivery of information, and more particularly to a system and method for delivering information related to a remote location to individuals at the remote location.
II. Description
In common occurrence, many notable locations are physically removed from easily accessible sources of power and communication such as electrical outlets and wireline telephone jacks. This is particularly true in the case of cemeteries and historically significant locations. Consequently, it is difficult to both place information about the notable locations in close proximity thereto and to revise that information once so placed.
In the case of cemeteries, friends and loved ones typically place memorial and/or genealogical information such as name, date born, date passed, notable accomplishments, parents, siblings, children, etc., about the deceased party directly on the tombstone or other graveyard marker. Friends and loved ones also sometimes place photographs of the deceased and/or the family of the deceased on or nearby the tombstone or other graveyard marker that may or may not have been weatherized in some form or another. In the case of historically notable locations, interested parties typically place signs, placards, photographs, artist's renderings, etc., about the historically notable location that may or may not have been weatherized in close proximity to the notable location. Occasionally, interactive tape recordings and/or videos are placed in close proximity to the notable location.
In any event, whether the remote location is a cemetery location, historically notable location, or some other notable but remote location, the need for the information and any equipment necessary for accessing that information to both withstand the weather conditions likely encountered at the location and any attempts to remove them from the location without authorization severely limits both the amount and types of information that may be placed at the remote location with current systems. Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method of placing and communicating large quantities and varied types of information at remote locations that can withstand the weather conditions and attempts to remove that information likely to be encountered at the remote location.